Love What You Hunt
by sPaRkLiNG-dIaMoND34
Summary: She didn't ask for this. And she wasn't typical. She didn't ask to be chased after and she didn't ask for the events that happened in her life. But they did happen. And maybe she could meet the people who could help her through it. DeanOC
1. Another Day

Ok so, I started thinking about this story and I realized, it wasn't a good idea to write it while I had 2 unfinished ones sitting. But one of them just needs an epilogue and the other… well I'm waiting for help. And I got a new idea. So why not start on it?

Here's the deal though, I have some faithful readers, who I appreciate very much. But, if I don't get an average of 3-4 reviews per chapter, I wont continue this story. And I'm not just saying that because I want reviews, I'm saying it because I need feedback. I don't want to write it if I'm not getting any. And, I would like more then 3 words. Actual feedback, and constructive criticism even, and what you liked and disliked, that is what I want to hear. I mean, if you only have 3 words to say, then say them. But I really want more.

So, here it goes! Hopefully I can make this one more different then my other two….

Chapter 1: Just Another Day

"Dude, I swear if you hit that button one more time…" Sam told his older brother after the singing bass hanging on the wall of the restaurant finally stopped.

"It sings and dances! I swear, I can never get enough of these things…" Dean reached to press the button again but Sam slapped his hand down.

"You are way to easily amused." Sam muttered. Dean just shrugged and went back to eating.

"What do we got on this case?" He asked Sam, with his mouth still half full.

"String of girls, all young college students, and seem to have pretty innocent lives, all killed in their beds. But, the windows and doors in all of their houses were locked. So no one knows who could have gotten in or out with out someone noticing." The younger brother explained.

"Sounds like a succubus, but aren't those normally female? So why would they be attacking other girls…. Unless…." Dean trailed off.

"There can be male succubi I guess, and that is what this is looking like." Sam said.

"I guess we are going to check it out then… let's hit the road, where are we going?" Dean asked.

----------------

"I swear, Lindsay I know what this is!" She tried to tell her friend.

"You know what killed all those girls this past month? You know the murderer? Now that is scary…" Her friend teased her.

"Look, its right here in my book see!" She pointed to a word and the other girl read it.

"Succubus, a creature who seduces, and kills its victim." Lindsay read. "Oh Bella please. I know you are into this whole mythology stuff but you have to draw the line and cross over to reality every now and then."

"Yeah I know, but still, what if things like this did exist? It would make your job so much easier." Bella said.

Lindsay laughed.

"It's my future job, and yeah, finding out that paranormal creatures killed my victim, creatures that can jump buildings and fly and kill you just by looking at you, rather then slow, boring human beings… oh yeah, my job would be a whole lot easier." Lindsay said sarcastically.

Bella just sighed.

"Yeah ok you can be right this time. But I've got a class. See you later!" And Bella left her room and her roommate and went across the campus to her class.

---------

(Boys)

"Welcome to the University of Florida." Sam said, looking at the campus.

"Dude, I think this could be my favorite job ever." Dean told him. "So when can we hit the beach?"

"Dean, people getting killed… supernatural creature involved?" Sam reminded. Dean just sighed.

"All work and no play makes Sammy a dull boy." He muttered.

"Shut up." His younger brother replied. Dean just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ok, let's go talk to these people." He said. "But after that, beach?"

--

The talked to some of the roommates and started to wonder why only one of the girls was getting killed instead of both. It almost made no sense. I mean sure, these were big dorms, almost like apartments. They weren't just your average two beds and a small kitchen. They all had 2 separate rooms, their own living rooms, and separate kitchens. They were nice.

"Where do you think this thing is going to strike next?" Sam asked as they walked out of one of the dorms, leaving the dead girls roommate in tears.

"I can take a guess and say somewhere in this building, since that seems to be the only place its going." Dean replied.

"So we stake it out?" Sam said.

"We stake it out." Dean confirmed.

------------

(Her)

"Oh come on, just come over tonight Bells, and bring your roommate, Lindsay. It will be fun! Some of the other guys are coming, and now that we are all legal, who knows?" The boy tried to flirt. But Bella wasn't having it.

"I have a test to study for, and Lindsay… well she isn't exactly a party girl." She denied.

"You two both need to have more fun! Come on, we only have like eight weeks until graduation and you have been turning me down all year." The boy told her.

"Well maybe that should tell you something Erik." Bella said, laughing a little. He just rolled his eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella come on, look you don't have to do anything you don't want and you can leave whenever. But you just need to have more fun! Come on, in a couple weeks we are going to get thrown into the real world, and then how much fun can we have?" He said.

Bella thought. He was right. And he was cute. And it wouldn't hurt her or Lindsay to get out for one night. And her test tomorrow was in Ancient Mythology, something she could pass with ease. And, ok he was more then cute. He was perfection. Big blue eyes and dark curly hair, with skin that was flawless and a smile that could blind anyone. Not to mention his tall frame and perfect body.

She was almost what she would imagine a Greek god would look like. But there was just something about him that disturbed her. She couldn't pin point it, but no matter how much she wanted to be his friend, she just couldn't trust him.

"Ok, we will stop by." She caved, not wanting to argue anymore.

"Great, see you later." He said smiling before walking off. Bella sighed and walked back to her dorm.

"Lins? You here?" She yelled when she walked through the door.

"In my room!" The girl yelled back. Bella walked into her friends room and found her on her laptop, probably writing some research paper on how to solve a homicide.

"We are going out tonight. No discussion." Bella told her.

"Excuse me?" Lindsay asked, almost amused.

"Yep, now get ready." Bella demanded, walking out of the room. Lindsay followed.

"And when were you going to ask me?" Lindsay replied, obviously amused.

"Look, I don't want to go alone and you probably owe me one for something. And besides, it could be fun, and we don't have to stay late." Bella begged, really starting to want to go out tonight,

"Ok fine, but we leave by eleven, got that?" Lindsay said. Bella smiled.

"You're my favorite friend." She replied. Lindsay just rolled her eyes.

"Go get food, you're buying the Chinese tonight." Lindsay said as she went back to her room and started on the paper.

--

(Later that night Bella's POV)

We went to the party, ok it wasn't really a party. Just me and Lindsay and Erik and a few of his frat boy friends. Erik was trying to be smooth, hitting on and me Lindsay, especially after the beer kicked in. But then the feeling was back.

The feeling that told me something was wrong. I grabbed Lindsay at around ten thirty, telling her that I didn't feel good. She was just as ready to leave as I was and we went back to our dorm.

I showered, ate some left over Chinese, and she did the same, then we stayed up until around two, just talking about the night.

"Erik is cute, but he gives me this bad vibe… like, unsafe? And not in the good way." She told me.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Maybe he's just one of those people." I replied. But it felt like more then that. But I wasn't going to bother her with my whole supernatural suspicions anymore.

Then we went to sleep in our separate rooms. I loved these big dorms. They gave so much privacy but yet you could still bond with your roommate.

And that was perfect for Lindsay and me. Because we didn't necessarily need a lot of attention. We liked being alone, because we could work that way.

I fell asleep almost instantly, but I had terrible dreams. The ones that felt real and you keep wished you will just wake up, and then when you do, you are gasping for air and clinging to your pillow like it's a life vest with tears running down your cheeks.

But I quickly wiped them away and looked at my clock. It was almost noon. Which wasn't a problem since it was Saturday. I groaned and got out of bed.

But I didn't see Lindsay.

Normally she woke up way earlier then me. I got suspicious and knocked on her door.

"Lins? You awake?" I asked. But there was no answer. I knocked again. Nothing.

"Lindsay…" I said as I opened the door. But then I wished I hadn't.

Because there was my best friend, lying in a pool of her own blood.

Dead.


	2. Shocking Discovery

Chapter 2: Shocking Discovery

(Bella's POV)

I stood there for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. Then I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs and darted out of my dorm room. I ran down the halls, not knowing where I was going but I couldn't be there. I couldn't see her…

I kept running, I didn't even see where I was going, until I hit someone. They didn't move. But I fell flat on the ground.

"Woah hey…" I heard I voice say. I just froze on the concrete, eyes glued to the ground, breathing heavily. It was two men. I knew that, I could see there forms. One of them bent down beside me.

"She… I just… I can't…" I couldn't breath, much less talk. He tried to put his hand on my shoulder but I pushed it off abruptly and stood back up. Both of them just stared at me. One of them with more amusement then the other. I didn't realize why until I looked down and realized I was only wearing a bra and shorts.

"I'm Sam and this is Dean… what happened?" The taller one asked. He was firm, but kind. And in his eyes I saw something. I looked up to the other one. He was obviously different from his friend. But in his eyes, I saw it to.

'_You can trust them…'_ a voice in my head said. So I listened to it.

"My roommate… the serial killer…. It…" and that's when the tears started to form. "It got her…" I told them. They looked at each other.

"Ok look, let's take you back there and get you some clothes and then we can talk more…" The one called Sam said.

"Wait… why would I talk to you two? Who are you?" I asked, panic filling me again.

"Detectives." Dean said, almost a little to abruptly.

'_Don't worry, you can trust them…'_ the voice said again.

"Ok… fine…" I said quietly. And they led me back to my room.

Sam stayed with me as a grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt and then left me alone when I went to change in the bathroom. Dean went into Lindsay's room to look at things.

--------

(Dean's POV)

We had to call the police, because we knew the girl didn't do it so we didn't want her to be a suspect. So while she changed and got some stuff together since it was very clear she wasn't going to be staying in this dorm for a while, I checked out the crime scene.

"I think you were right about the male succubus thing look at this…." I said, leading him into the dead girls room while the other one changed.

Her body was still in there, since no one called the cops yet.

Sam looked and then looked back up at me.

"She could just sleep that way… a lot of people do…" Sam said, obviously a little embarrassed.

"Yeah but remember all the other girls we talked to said the same thing… when they found them they weren't wearing anything and before they went to bed, they were." I explained.

"So now we just have to find out who it is." Sam said. We walked out of the room and waited on the other girl to get out of the bathroom.

We waited on the police to get there so she could give her statement. Luckily she didn't mention the fact that we told her we were detectives. But she was most likely to rattled to remember. Sam and I stayed in the hall while the police were there, and once they let her leave, the three of us walked in silence until she spoke.

"By the way…" She said. "I'm Bella."

---------

(Bella's POV)

We walked to a little diner on campus. They ordered food, but I just wanted coffee. Very, very strong coffee.

"This is all so surreal…" I muttered, almost inaudible. I didn't want to let them know what I was thinking. They would think I was crazy.

But I knew Lindsay's death and the others… they weren't caused by a human. I just knew it. And I couldn't explain how I knew.

It was crazy. It was insane and even improbable. But I knew deep down that there was more then just a reasonable explanation for all this.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked me. I smirked.

"Oh yeah, I just found my roommate slaughtered and lying in her own blood. Everything is just peachy." I retorted. Dean laughed. He thought I was amusing.

"Look, if there is anything else you want to tell us, you can. Anything that you remember or feel strange about…" This Sam guy, wow. He was nice. But he was pushing it.

But I did want to talk. And hell, I could blame it on trauma later on if I wanted to. So I might as well spill my guts.

"This is crazy…." I muttered.

"Trust me, we know crazy." Dean said. I took a deep breath and then started talking.

"I just have this feeling… like, it wasn't just a person who killed Lindsay and those others…" I started, they let me go on. "Look, I'm probably just a silly imaginative person, but… I don't know. All my life I've believed there was more then just our life. Like there was some other kind of force out there, some kind of power. And not all of it was good. It's stupid I know, but its just like a sense I have… and I've always had a thing for mythology. And that's why I think it was a creature, not a human that killed them."

They both just looked at me.

"I knew you would think I was crazy… but I swear… I can feel it. I know it isn't normal." I told them. Still, no words.

"Shit… ok I'm leaving now before you have me committed to the psyche ward." I said as I started to grab my stuff.

-----------

(Dean's POV)

I didn't know what to do. And neither did Sam. We could tell her that she was crazy, and make her mad. Or we could tell her the truth, and let her be haunted for the rest of her life by it.

Sam obviously didn't know what to do either. We both just sat there with dumb looks on our faces.

Then she started to leave… and we couldn't let that happen.

"Bella wait…" Sam said. She turned around. He nodded at me and I laid some money on the table and we walked behind the diner.

"Look you aren't crazy." I started. "And I would give anything not to tell you this, but that little sixth sense thing you have, is pretty accurate. We don't think it was a murdered who killed your friend…. We think it was…" But she cut me off.

"Succubus." She whispered, not looking into my eyes. Her mind looked like it was moving pretty fast.

"Yeah…" I said slowly. She was still thinking. I looked at Sam, he was just as confused as I was. Then, finally, she looked back up at us, with panic in her eyes.

----------------

(Bella's POV)

Ok, so if they believed me, and I wasn't crazy, then who would I suspect? It had to be someone on campus, and someone who would want to make themselves trusted. And someone absolutely gorgeous… and… oh my god.

"Oh my god…" I said allowed. I looked up at them in panic. "I think I know who it is."

They immediately went from being confused to being interested.

It was Erik. I knew it was Erik. He was gorgeous, and always tried to get girls attention… and not to mention the vibe I got around him.

Ok, now I really sounded crazy. But at the same time, believing in these things one hundred percent just felt right. I felt, almost relieved.

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"This guy, I have a class with him, so did Lindsay. He seemed nice and all, not to mention he was the most beautiful person any one has ever seen. But something was off about him. He always wants attention, and I don't know… any girl would throw themselves at his feet… but I could never bring myself to trust him… and then last night we went to his dorm and…" Then the sense came over me again. And I panicked even more.

"It's him, I know it, I just… I know…" I rambled, completely incoherently. My breathing started getting heavy and I almost started to shake. Dean grabbed my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye.

"Hey, we are going to figure this out, and it will all be over with. Ok?" He tried to calm me.

But I wasn't done.

"I want to help." I told them. They both shared and unsure look.


	3. Demanding Attention

Thanks for the reviews! I will let the fact that there are only 3 right now slide since only the first two chapters are posted and that doesn't give a lot of room for deciding how you feel about it yet.

And I feel very smart. Because instead of just picking a random way to kill this creature, I actually researched a couple ways and found one that I can use. I actually feel like a writer.

Chapter 3: Demanding Attention

(Bella's POV)

"Bella, no. It's not going to happen. You can't help; you don't even know what to do!" Dean yelled at me. The way he spoke, you would think he had known me my entire life.

"Look, how are you going to lure this thing with out it killing another girl? It's not like he'll come after you two. I…." I was trying to think of something, some kind of plan that would work and that they would buy. "I could be bait."

"What?" They both said in unison. I sighed.

"Look, I know there are a lot of legends and myths about how to kill these things, but you two probably know more then I do. And so what if I got him to come after me, then you two could be hiding, and before it killed me… or well… did other things to me… you could kill it. Then we would all live happily ever after, the end." I added the last part with a major hint of sarcasm. Dean just laughed, and Sam smiled a little.

"Bella, we appreciate your willingness to help, but you just need to let us deal with this." Sam said. I just rolled my eyes.

"And you? What do you think?" I asked Dean, baring my eyes into his. I could feel him getting uncomfortable under my stare. But then, I saw him start to think about it.

"Its better then any plan we have Sam…" He said. "And we have to burn it while it's…. Or when it is about to, well, you know… and she's right, he won't come after us. She might be the only one who can get close enough to him to kill him"

"Wait… I said you two jump out of the bushes and do what you have to do… I never said I would kill it…" I pointed out.

"They're to fast. And we won't be able to get close enough to burn it." Dean told me.

"But what about the lore about the seduction thing? I mean, if that's the case I wouldn't even be thinking clearly enough to burn it…" Ok I wanted to help, but seriously, I didn't want to die, and I wasn't afraid to beg for my life.

"Look, we will think more on it. But if we can't come up with another plan by tomorrow, then this is all we have." Dean said.

"Dean, I don't think this is a good idea…" Sam said quietly. "She could get hurt."

"Ok here's the deal…" I started. "I'll do it; no questions asked if I have to. And if I die, well then I guess it's my time. I want to help, and I want this thing to die… now I really don't want to lose my life to it but hey, maybe that's how it's supposed to be. But you two better make damn sure you do everything to keep me alive. Got it? I like this whole living, breathing, life thing."

They both just smiled.

"Ok, deal." Sam said reluctantly.

"I don't think you should go back to campus tonight though. You should probably stay with us." Dean said. I thought for a second, then the voice was back.

'_They only want to help. Go.'_ It said.

"Ok, but I'm going to need more stuff from my dorm." I said quietly.

We went back to my room, and I packed a small bag with everything I needed for the night. Then they took me back to their motel room.

Dean had a nice car. A really, really nice car. Well, from what I noticed, Dean pretty much had a nice everything. So did Sam. But there was something about Dean, just the way he held himself, and his personality…

Ok, my best friend just died and I am thinking about the two random guys who jumped in and saved the day… how insensitive was I?

But I couldn't help it… I had been with them for hours, and already the shock of seeing Lindsay was wearing off. And I didn't even worry about impressing them or anything, I felt at ease. These boys had some weird, calming effect on me, and I liked it.

Their taste in motel rooms was crappy though. But hey, it was much better then being in a creepy, crime scene dorm room.

"Food run, we are getting burgers. Bella do you want anything?" Sam asked as he headed for the door.

"Yeah, just get me whatever you two get." I told him. He nodded and left, leaving Dean and me alone.

I sat on one bed, with my legs crossed, still wearing my sweat pants and high school tee-shirt, and he sat on the other, studying something on the laptop.

"Find anything yet? Or am I looking more and more like bait?" I asked.

"Nothing yet." Two words. That is all I got. Why was it different now that Sam was gone?

----------

(Dean's POV)

Why in the world did Sam leave me alone with girl I knew I couldn't touch? Not to mention she was just about the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Normally, I wouldn't mess with the beautiful ones. They were different then the just plain hot ones. They had more confidence, hell some of them even scared me.

And Bella was one of the scary ones. She was about average height, probably around 5'7, and she was thin. Her hair was almost white from being so blonde, and her eyes, they were what was the scariest. They were a piercing blue, almost unnatural, and they changed. They had changed many times just since I met her. First they were dark, almost demanding, then as the day went on and she relaxed more, the became so bright and Sam and I hadn't been able to really look at anything but them. And I could only imagine what she did with those eyes, how many people she had scared away, or made come to her.

Sam really wasn't as smart as everyone thought. Because if he was, he wouldn't have left me alone with her.

'_Come on Dean, you have to help her… she isn't just another girl of the week…' _I tried to tell myself. But I kind of wished she was…

'_No, bad…' _I thought again.

I had to be almost rude when I talked to her now, since I didn't have Sam to cover for me. I didn't like it, but if I looked at her, I was almost afraid of what I would say.

Wait… since when had a girl scared me this much? What was different about her?

She was a nice person, and obviously smart and strong. There wasn't anything wrong with her.

Which was why we had to get this job done, and fast, because I didn't think I could be around her much longer.

-----------------

(Bella's POV)

I couldn't take the silence. So I sighed, got off the bed, and got my iPod out of my bag. I put in the ear pieces and found a song I liked before sitting back down and breathing out in relief.

I laid down and stretched out a little, part of it was because I needed to, and the other part was to see just how uncomfortable I could make this new friend of mine.

See, I didn't know why he wouldn't take to me. But I had two theories.

One, he just didn't like me at all and was only pretending when Sam was around.

Or…

Two, I scared him. Just like I scared every other guy in the world that I had potential to get close to. Except Erik, Erik wasn't scared of me. But I was scared of him.

I couldn't help that I was intimidating, and it took me a long time to admit it and learn how to deal with it. I didn't like it, because I didn't ask for it. But there it was, I scared people. I made them uncomfortable, sometimes even insecure.

How did I know this? Well, mostly just from people telling me, but also, from the vibes, and the voices. I wished I could hear a voice right now though… to tell me what Dean was feeling.

All I got was a 'trust him, in time'.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I let my mind wander until Sam came back with the food, which I ate quickly and realized it was the first food I'd had all day.

"So, it's looking like we are going to have to use Bella." Dean said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Sam said, slightly clenching his jaw.

"Alright, when?" I asked, completely ignoring Sam.

"It will be a day or two; it looks like it's striking every other night. So that gives us time to think of a full plan before we go in." Dean said, his eyes never meeting mine.

"Ok." I said quietly, and began preparing myself for the possibilities.

The death thing wasn't what scared me the most. It was being raped by a mythological monster that freaked me out. I mean, I had faith in the boys that they wouldn't let me get hurt…. But, come on, you can't just expect a girl to be ok with her potential fate when it involves sexual violence and possibly death.

I was going to do it though. I had to. And not just to avenge my friend and the other, but because all my life I had known that these things were out there, and now was my time to help bring them down.


	4. Dirty Deeds

Ok, so after this chapter, I will no longer accept just 2 reviews and I will refuse to update until I have three or four. I can write all day, and come up with tons and tons of ideas, but if I'm not getting feedback, I won't post it.

Chapter 4: Dirty Deeds

We had a plan. And I prayed to God that it would work. I didn't want to be this things plaything for a couple minutes then end up with a mutilated corpse. It was scary, but I had faith in the guys. They had told me about some of their past hunts, some of it to boost my confidence in them, and some of it to brag, but it worked. And I felt safe… well not completely safe, but safe enough.

I knocked on his door.

"Bella?" Erik said, his voice full of mock concern.

"Hey Erik… I just, I needed to be somewhere else. I've been at a motel the last couple of nights, just trying to forget everything that has happened, but I can't be alone anymore." I said to him. Being as convincing as possible.

"Sure, come in." He said, welcoming me in, putting one arm behind my back.

"It's all just so surreal, like a bad dream… I can't really feel anything at all. She was my best friend you know?" I told him, tears coming in my eyes. Even though I was just trying to pretend, it was true.

He sat me down, and then placed his self next to me and loosely draped one arm over my shoulders. The uncomfortable feeling immediately pulsed through my veins and my head was screaming for me to run away, but I couldn't. I knew what I had to do, and that wasn't it.

"It's normal I'm sure… but I'll be happy to keep you company for the night. You can stay here, my roommate is visiting his parents. Just don't let the dorm people know, they might not be so happy about it." He tried to tease. I looked up in his eyes, and then I saw it.

The hunger was starting to consume him. It was slow, but it would happen, and I just had to help bring it on as fast as possible so that we could get this over with.

So I smiled sweetly, with the tears still glistening in my eyes. "Thanks Erik, I knew I could count on you." I said quietly before I leaned over to hug him. He stiffened, but still had some control and let his arms wrap themselves around me. I nuzzled my face into his chest some and closed my eyes. I could feel him trying to stay in control. And I was scared.

"Of course Bella…" He said darkly. I yawned some. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Not since the day I found Lindsay…" I lied. "That motel room was so crappy, and cold. I'm glad I came to you." I told him, still leaning against his body.

"Me to…" He said.

I almost felt bad, because I knew he couldn't control this part of him, and I knew he needed it for survival. But he was fighting against it so hard.

But he was evil, and he killed my friend. And I wasn't going to let him kill anyone else.

"Would you mind if I fell asleep like this?" I asked, yawning again.

"N-no… of course not…" He started stammering.

I pretended to be asleep, or to start to fall asleep anyways, and then I felt it. His hands started roaming my back, and then they were in my hair. The next thing was his lips on my neck, so forcefully that it was almost painful.

I pretended to wake up the same way that I pretended to fall asleep.

"Erik… what…" But then his lips were on mine. That was painful. I tried pushing him away, but he yanked me up by my hair and pushed me against the wall.

"I'm sorry Bella… but I have to…" He said harshly. I looked in his eyes, the hunger was there, it was to much to deny anymore. He ripped at my clothes until I was just standing in my underwear. I tried to fight, and was cursing Sam and Dean in my head.

Then I felt it, the twisting pain in my stomach… and the knife that had started to cause it. I screamed as loud as I could.

"It will all be over soon…" He told me. I started fighting harder. Screw Sam and Dean, they weren't coming in anytime soon, I had to get myself out of this. I wiggled around and somehow found a way to kick him out of my way and started running for the door. But he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to the floor. I hit my head on the ground, and starting hitting it with my fists, hoping someone would hear. He pulled me back towards him and then hovered over me, a knife still in his hands, covered in my blood. Most of his clothes were off as well… and I started to panic.

Until I heard it.

'_You can trust them… just be patient…' _

The voice told me. I silently agreed, and the monster started to do what he had to. I felt the tears run down my face as he ran the knife smoothly along other areas of me, like my arms and legs, making small cuts every now and then. And just before I thought all hope was lost, I heard a voice that sounded like an angel.

"Sorry to ruin the party…" Dean said, and threw a whole can of gasoline on Erik, then in one swift second, he threw a match onto Erik and in the same second, Sam snatched me out from underneath him and cradled my shaking body in his arms.

I watched Erik's body burn and sighed in relief.

It was all over.

Sam had grabbed a blanket to cover me. Somehow, at this point all my clothes had been discarded… but I couldn't remember how.

"You okay?" Dean asked, he had to grab my face to force me to look in his eyes.

"No… but I think I will be… just… blood… and he… and my head hit the ground and…" I was rambling so incoherently, but what had they expected? They looked at each other, and Dean nodded before taking me from Sam and carrying me back to their car.

Sam drove, and Dean held me tightly in the backseat.

"I'm sorry we had to do that…" He told me.

"It was for the best…. Hell it was my idea…" I replied. "I just didn't realize how far it actually had to go before you could kill him. But I'm alive… and I guess that's the important thing."

"It is…" He replied. We got to the motel, and he carried me into the room and sat me down.

"Ok, why don't you put something on so we can look at those cuts." Dean suggested. I nodded, got up and put on some shorts and a tank top that I folded over so that they could see the gash in my stomach then I sat back down on the bed.

"Ow… that looks painful…" Sam said.

"Feels painful to." I replied. Dean got a rag that had rubbing alcohol on it and pressed it to the wound. I cringed in pain. Instead of any words, he just looked at me and handed me a whiskey bottle.

At that moment, I knew me and this guy would definitely get along.

----------

"Bella?" I heard someone whispering my name in the middle of the night.

"Huh?" I replied to the voice.

"Didn't think you'd be asleep." It was Dean.

"It's kind of hard to when you keep having visions of some monster touching you and using a knife on your flesh." I told him, trying to get more comfortable with what had happened. I heard him chuckle some and then roll over from his spot on the floor so that he could face me.

"Comfy down there?" I asked.

"Not a bit." He replied. I just laughed.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked. I sighed some.

"You know… I can't really say… but I've been thinking… and I think I'm going to leave school. I have my credits and can get my diploma now so its not like I won't graduate… but I don't want to be here anymore. Not with these memories." I told him. He just nodded.

"Well, we have to leave tomorrow. But if we are ever around again, we'll look you up." He said. And I could sense something in his voice.

It was uncomfortable for him to be that sweet to me, it was unnatural, but he had attempted it. Just because he knew it would sound good to me. But what did it mean? Was it an odd uncomfortable or a good uncomfortable…?

---------

(Dean's POV)

I had a problem. I had plenty of lines running through my head, and part of me really wanted to use them. But I couldn't, not on her. I started to… it would be easy. It would be bad, considering she had just gone through what was probably and would most likely be the most traumatic experience in her life and I only had one thing on my mind.

I really was a jerk. But most of the time I could deal with that.

But the minute I saw those eyes, any instinct that I usually had completely froze and I could barely get a word it. It wasn't normal, and I think, with that odd crazy sense thing she had, she could feel it. And she thought I hated her or something.

We were leaving the next day though, and I couldn't be happier. Because then, maybe this whole confusion and uncomfortable unnatural feeling would just leave. And I could be myself again. I missed that guy, he got what he wanted.

We had random conversations through out the night, but nothing important, nothing even comfortable. She couldn't sleep because of the events, and I couldn't sleep knowing that she was just feet away from me. So we tried to do the best we could.

Then morning rolled around and Sam and I headed back on the road.


	5. Coincidential Reunion

So I lovvveedddd the reviews last time! And I'm sorry this update took so long, its been an 2 interesting weeks! But please keep that kind of feedback up!!! I really appreciated it.

Chapter 4: Coincidental Reunion

It had been about six months since the succubus incident. I had graduated college, and moved to Florida, I needed a beach, something peaceful and fun. The nightmares about Erik were still there, but they were becoming less frequent as the days went by.

And I was working for a newspaper, just the local one. And all I really didn't do much. Other then file papers and run errands. But, if I wanted to be a journalist I had to start somewhere.

But now it was Friday, relax day. Well, relax night. A couple of friends from work and I went to this bar every Friday, just to drink cheap beers and laugh about whatever came to mind. It was fun, and at first, it helped me forget about Erik.

It didn't help me forget about the Winchesters though. Every day they were on my mind. I wondered where they were, what they were hunting, if they were alive… and I missed them. I had only known them for a week, but they saved my life. And they taught me more then I could have ever hoped for… that counted for a lot.

I kept wishing I would see them again, every day I just hoped they would walk through the door and there they would be. And we would talk and then they would agree to teach me how to hunt and then I would go on the road with them.

I wanted to hunt. That was another thing. I wanted to help kill those things out there that didn't belong.

But my wish would be granted sooner then I thought.

"Ok, Bella, don't look now, but there are these two unnaturally hot guys staring at you…" My friend Emily said. She was just slightly slurring, after all it was past midnight… we'd been there since nine.

But of course I looked. And who did I see?

"Oh my god…" I muttered, and walked away from my group. "Sam? Dean?"

"Bella?" Sam said. We both smiled and then he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Hey! How are you? What have you been up to?" I asked him, Dean was just still staring. I remembered that I hated that.

"Just on a hunt down here and came out for a little while what about you?" Sam said, still smiling.

"Graduated, working, the real world. And all that crap." I replied. He laughed a little. "Hey Dean…" I said, this time quieter.

"Hey Bella…" He said.

And I hated the staring. I hated it a lot.

_You change him… _ I heard the voice say. And it shocked me.

I hadn't heard it since the last time I was around them. It just left after they did. Which was kind of strange… But even when I had it back then, it never gave me specifics like that.

"Bella, you ok?" My face must of changed.

"Yeah… um.. just… " I couldn't make out a sentence. So I just forced a smile, which was good enough.

---------

(Dean's POV)

I had a love hate thing for running into Bella. I loved it because she was a pretty awesome girl, but I hated it because I forgot how I couldn't do anything around her.

Why was she the only girl I couldn't hit on? What was stopping me?

Oh yeah, the fact that my mind went blank the minute I looked at her. I had actually started a theory that she wasn't human. She was some kind of monster that only had an affect on me.

But Bella was no monster. She couldn't be.

Sam laughed at my theory. I actually couldn't believe that I had told him, but it just came out one day on the many occasions that we talked about Bella.

And yes, we talked about her a lot. And he knew what I meant about the uncomfortable feeling, he just dealt with it better. I on the other hand, couldn't deal with it at all.

"Listen, while we are hear maybe we can get together and catch up." Sam suggested. Yeah, way to go little brother.

"That would be great…. Here…" She dug for a pen and grabbed a napkin before writing her new number down on it. "Call me. I need to go now though, but it was nice seeing you two!"

And she was gone.

"God damnit…" I explained after she left. Sam just laughed.

"Just admit it Dean…" Sam said.

"Admit what?" I asked, but I knew what he meant.

"That Bella isn't every other girl to you and it bothers you." He replied.

"Dude, I don't even know her." I retorted.

"Then why do you get all tongue tied or silent around her? You definitely don't have that problem around anyone else." He pointed out. I was going to kill him.

"Sam you even said there was something weird about her… don't put this on me." I told him.

"Yeah, something weird about her presence, but I don't have a problem forming a sentence around the girl." He replied. I just sighed, ordered a beer and downed it. Still thinking about what could possibly be so different about Bella.

------------

(Bella's POV)

Dean Winchester. Sam Winchester. The Winchester Brothers….

What a small world. I was glad to see them I won't deny that. But the voice had been gone for so long that I had forgotten about it. Now these two show up and I'm getting the trust messages again.

But all of a sudden that wasn't all I was getting.

'_Be careful Bella… someone is watching….' _

Oh God… what did it mean. I froze in my spot, hoping for some other hint.

'Ok Bells, just stay calm, and get to your room and call someone….' I told myself.

'_Stay Calm…Call the boys…' _The voice demanded.

Sometimes I wondered if I was just insane and these were my own thoughts. But it wasn't even my own voice… which I guess could mean I was even more insane if I was hearing someone else's voice in my head.

I made it to my room, and got out the gun I kept under my bed. I sighed once it was in my hands, and then I whipped out my phone and dialed the number of the people I knew could help.

"Hey Sam, it's Bella, look I know I just saw you and everything, but um, I just got a voice mail, and not the kind on cell phones, the head ones… yeah and it said someone was watching me… and it kind of freaked me out. So I was just wondering, if maybe… you and Dean would want to stay here? Look I'm not begging for help or anything but the voice kind of told me to call you… ok God I sound like a nut. You know what, never mind, go on with your lives. I can handle this. Bye…wait… no… if you could just stop by…." Beep….

Ok, so I wonder what he would get out of that…

I flipped my phone closed and got in the shower. When I got out there were no creepy sounds or anything. So my fear subsided a little bit. I towel dried my hair and got my robe on by the time there was a knock on my door.

"You got my message?" I asked laughing some when I opened the door to find Sam and Dean.

"What's going on?" Dean asked. I let them in.

"The voice… remember it? Well, it told me someone was watching me. Which scared me. So I called you… but then I didn't want you to think I couldn't handle this on my own and that I was just some scared little girl running for help, so I tried to play that off… but you know what, I am scared. And I am running for help. So… help?" I hated rambling. But I was damn good at it.

They both laughed at me.

"Well, do you want us to stay here with you?" Sam asked. I smiled.

"That would be wonderful. Plus it has got to be cheaper then a motel. And free food… or well… free left over Chinese take out… and pizza… and um, Ramon noodles…. And anything else you can microwave…" I went on, they just kept being amused by my insanity.

"Oh, and that couch pull out and um… oh wait… that is the only bed besides mine I have…" I hadn't thought of that.

"Sam can sleep on the floor." Dean suggested. Sam shot him a death glare. Then I thought of sometime.

"Wait, I have a blow up mattress… but it won't fit anywhere but my room…" My idea kind of went awry.

"Dean can do that. So that way if something is happening, you won't be alone." Sam suggested. I saw Dean give him some kind of look. But I couldn't read it.

This was going to be interesting….


	6. Restless Night

So a lot of stuff has been going on since I last updated. Finals, auditions, shows, things like that… so maybe now I can actually start writing this story and Hide and Seek again… and finish them… So I am realllyyy sorry for the delay, and I hope it never happens again!!

Chapter 6: Restless Night

(Dean's POV)

Bella had gone to take a shower, so I took this time to yell at Sam.

"Dude, you could have taken the air mattress in there with her! Why me?" I asked. He just laughed.

"Since when did you have a problem sleeping in the same room as a beautiful girl Dean?" Sam asked, obviously amused.

"I don't but she's just… I mean… last time you were in there and so now… it's just…" To be quite honest I couldn't figure out a good reason that I wouldn't like it other then the fact that Bella made me strangely uncomfortable. Not really in a bad way… just an unusual way.

It wasn't like I had never been shot down using some of the lines I used on girls, in fact it happened a lot… not as much as they worked, but still, it happened. And they were always in my head. I could always turn on some kind of charm. But around her, it didn't work. Nothing came to mind… other then the fact that she was beautiful.

"See, you can't even think of a good reason." Sam stated.

"Still, why me?" I asked. He just rolled his eyes.

"Because I don't like her like you do." What the hell was that about?

"Like her? Sam, I barely know her. We helped her out once, she has one of those crazy gifts like you do, she is pretty, and now she lives in Florida. And that's just about all I know… how can I like her you idiot!" I retorted. Once again, he just laughed.

"I don't get tongue tied when I see her, and I don't blush either." Ok he was about to get punched.

"Dude I never blushed. I don't do that." I was serious now. But he was still laughing at me.

"And she doesn't look at me like she looks at you either." Now that caught my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"There is something different in her eyes. I doubt you noticed it because you are to busy trying to actually comprehend a thought around her. And I don't even know if she notices it yet, but there is. So, I'm just trying to do you a favor." Sam said. I just sighed.

"Ok, but if things are weird, I'm kicking your ass in the morning." I gave in.

"Deal." He said, still laughing.

-------------

(Bella's POV)

Dean was going to be sleeping in my room. Alone, with me… oh okay he was going to be on the floor… and it wasn't like we hadn't slept in the same room together before. But before, Sam was in there. And at that time we hadn't had time to notice the awkward tension that was obviously there.

He was one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. Everything about him was almost enticing. And it took every ounce of me not to completely give into everything that I wanted to do so badly.

The major thing that stopped me was how he acted towards me. I knew it wasn't how he acted around other girls. I had seen him flirt, and he was damn good at it. Back at school when they were helping me, he would talk to some of the girls on campus… he was a cocky son of a bitch around them. But with me? He just stood there, and always tried to look somewhere else…

It bothered me. And I wanted to know what his problem was.

Because even though he acted like that, whenever something bad was going on, he was the first to try and protect me.

I didn't understand Dean Winchester. And pondering this thought made my normal fifteen minute shower turn into almost an hour before I realized I was wasting water.

I got out, put on a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt from my high school, and towel dried my hair to some extent. Then I blew up the mattress and went into the living room where the boys were sitting on the couch, both with sandwiches and beers watching TV.

"Ok, the air mattress is ready whenever you want to go to sleep, I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to bed. I'll leave the door open… night…" I said.

"Wait, Bella, come sit down with us for a while." Sam said.

"I would love to, but it is two in the morning, and I was up at six. So I will see you two in the morning." I said, they both said goodnight and then I went in my room, leaving the door open as promised.

I heard Dean come in about thirty minutes later, I pretended I was asleep. And eventually, that much became true.

-----

_The fog was thicker this time. And the night was darker as well._

_I was in the cemetery again. I didn't know why… but there was a gun in my hand…_

_I had been here before, but I didn't remember when or why, it was so familiar and so distant at the same time. _

'_Be careful Bella… you don't have any help this time… You left them And they could have helped you.' The voice said._

_I closed my eyes. Who were they talking about? Who did I leave?_

_Then I heard another voice. One that wasn't kind, or familiar._

"_Bella… come to us… we want to help you Bella…"_

"_Hello?" I asked quietly._

"_Come to us… you were meant to. You were meant to be so much more then this…" It said_

_I was scared. Then I saw something move. I shot the gun, but nothing. _

"_Who are you?" I asked, panic in my voice._

"_We are you… or what you will be…" Then I felt it, a hand on my shoulder. I turned. And there it was… all I could do was scream_

_----------------_

I woke up and everything around me. No fog, no cemetery, no scary spirits or strange voices. Just my room, and Dean's breathing making the eerie silence almost bearable.

I was sweating and could barely breath.

Nightmares like this were almost normal now. But they were always scary, and different every time. But ended in the same way…. With me seeing floating spirit skeleton things, and them trying to take me with them.

I got up and went to the bathroom to splash water on my face. I didn't mean to wake Dean up, but I did.

"Bella?" He asked groggily.

"Shh… just go back to sleep." I whispered.

"Are you ok?" He replied.

I wanted to tell him. But I would save it for later.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just go to sleep." I told him.

"If you need me I'm right down here…" He said as he fell back asleep. I laughed a little and crawled back in bed. But I didn't sleep. Not that night.

--------

(Sam's POV)

I woke up the next morning and was walking to the bathroom when I noticed Bella wasn't in her room. I got curious and walked in, he bathroom door was open to.

"Bella?" I yelled. But no answer.

"Dude what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Where is Bella?" I asked. He looked up and around.

"Is she not out there?" He replied.

"No, she isn't. This could be bad Dean…. She said she was feeling like someone was watching her…" I started to panic a little.

"I was in here with her all night… no one came in or anything, I would've heard." He said, but he was obviously troubled to.

We argued a little and tried to figure something out, within ten minutes we were at each others throats in panic.

"If she is taken what the hell are we supposed to do?" Dean asked. "We have no leads on anything… she is just… gone!" He yelled, his face was twisted in fury.

"Don't look at me like that, it wasn't me who was in the same room with her!" I yelled back.

Then the door opened. We looked at each other and practically ran in there.

It was Bella, with bags of food and coffee in her hands. Not to mention dark circles under her eyes.

"Ok thank God." I said and I went over to her and grabbed her.

"Oh… nice to see you to Sam…" She said, patting my back. I pulled back and looked at her, and then noticed it wasn't just her eyes that looked tired, it was her whole body.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I just didn't get much sleep last night. Hence the early morning breakfast and coffee run. I didn't know what you all wanted so I just got a bunch of random stuff." She said.

That's when I noticed Dean was completely silent again.

"Dean?" I asked. But he was just staring at her.

"What happened last night?" He asked. And I was confused. But she knew something.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, automatically turning her gaze down to the food and taking things out of the bags.

"You got up and then when you came back you didn't go back to sleep. I heard you tossing around all night." He told her.

"Well if you noticed that how could you have not noticed me leaving?" She countered him. This girl would make a good lawyer.

"I fell asleep eventually. What was wrong?" He asked. And not in the 'nice, concerned' friend way, but in the 'tell me now' way. She just sighed.

"Right now isn't the best time… plus it isn't anything big. Just a nightmare." She told us.

But we both knew something that apparently she didn't.

Sometimes nightmares could mean a lot more then someone thought.


	7. Calm Storm

Thanks for the reviews!!! Keep them coming please!

Chapter 7: Calm Storm

(Bella's POV)

When I told them I was having nightmares the whole world seemed to stop for a minute before anyone said anything.

"Nightmares?" Dean asked. I nodded, still confused as to why this was so important.

"About what?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "Well, they kind of vary… but I always end up alone, in a graveyard and then some dead person tapping me on the shoulder, telling me to come with them. Before they can take me anywhere, I wake up." I explained. "It's probably nothing… just, maybe I'm stressed or something I don't know…"

But even as I said it, I started not to believe it.

"So let's sum this all up, you hear voices, and then you feel like someone is following you, and now you are having nightmares about being abducted by spirits? And you think everything is normal?" Dean stated. I just closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Sure, why not? Ok so no, maybe it's not normal, but what am I supposed to do? I mean I wish I knew, I wish I knew how to do what you two did but I don't. Unfortunately, I have to live in the real world sometimes, even with everything I know from what you all taught me and what I taught myself. And that isn't enough to help me. I can't do anything about it on my own. I'm not even stupid enough to believe that. But I'm not going to make the two of you help me either." I told them. I was getting frustrated.

I knew something about me wasn't normal. I always had. But up until I met Sam and Dean, no one had passed it off as anything. They just thought I was being silly or crazy or something. And I couldn't figure it out on my own. I was a smart girl, and I was independent. But I wasn't ignorant enough to believe that I could do this kind of stuff by myself. Especially when I hadn't been too involved in the whole Supernatural world to begin with.

'_You need them… they will help you…' _the voice said. I closed my eyes and cringed. That wasn't what I wanted right now.

"Ok lets just calm down…. Both of you. Let's just eat, then Dean, you and me can work on our case for a few hours, and Bella you can get some rest. Then when you wake up, we can talk more about this." Sam rationalized. And we agreed. We knew that it wasn't getting anywhere fast.

Breakfast was silent for the most part. And afterwards, I did just as Sam suggested and went to sleep. I was exhausted, I really hadn't slept properly in weeks, but with them here, I felt like it might be ok. So I closed my eyes and drifted away.

-----

(Dean's POV)

"I don't get her. What if she is evil?" I asked. Ok it was a stupid question. Bella could never be evil. At least I was almost one hundred percent positive she couldn't be. Then again, you never know.

"Dean, she isn't evil… she is just… special." Sam said. But the way he said special, seemed to mean more then just her ability to hear things and sense presences. And now possibly have vision-like nightmares.

"Yeah… but ok, so are we really dealing with vampires here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yep. Doesn't look like we will have too many heads to sever though. Looks like a pretty small pack." Sam told me.

"Dude, who ever said these things were extinct was seriously retarded." I mumbled. But really, three years ago, I didn't think vampires even existed, and now it was like we hunted a pack every month. Crazy.

"Yeah… really… so it looks like they are staying somewhere just outside of town. We can check it out tonight." He decided and I agreed.

"Hey, should we bring Bella with us? I mean its not like I want to put her in another life threatening situations, but I am really wondering whether or not it's a good idea for her to be alone." I told him.

He sighed.

"I mean no it's not a good idea, but then again it isn't a bad one. It's just… how do we keep her out of danger? If it isn't safe for her to be with us, but not safe for her to be by herself, where can she go?" He was right.

But then it hit me.

"I have an idea." I told him.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"One of us can stay with her, and the other can go get the vamps. You said it was a small pack. So why not?" I asked.

"I guess we could, or we could call Ellen, and have her stay with Bella." He suggested.

Ellen's new place wasn't far from here, and I liked that idea better. Even if Ellen did make me uncomfortable, it would be worse to leave Bella alone.

"K, call her." I said.

So he did. Ellen was there within three hours.

She knocked on the door and we let her in, Bella was still asleep.

"What do you boys need help with?" She asked.

We explained everything to her just about the same time Bella got up. She walked in the room, with her pajama's still on, her eyes out of sorts, her hair messed up and yawned. But for some reason that site was one of the most beautiful I had ever seen.

That's when I got scared again.

"Who is here?" She asked groggily.

"Bella this is our friend Ellen, she is going to stay with you while we go…. Out… tonight." Sam said, trying to choose his words carefully. It was hard just saying that we were going out to hunt when that made us sound like animal shooters.

"She's one of us, and we didn't think it was a good idea for you to be alone." I added. Bella just closed her eyes and leaned up against the wall, obviously still waking up.

"I would have been fine you guys…." She murmured. "But thanks…"

We could all tell she wanted to argue, but just wasn't awake enough to. We all made our way into the living room. Ellen and Sam sat in the two chairs and somehow Bella and I were on the couch.

I had a feeling Sam had something to do with this. Just because he would do something like that, he was always trying to get Bella and me closer. I just didn't know why he was doing it or why I couldn't just do it on my own.

Instead of us sitting on opposite ends, she sat right next to me. And in her sleepy haze, laid her head on my shoulder. I tensed for a second, wondering why… but right after I became extremely comfortable with it.

"It's cold…" She mumbled. I reached behind me and grabbed a blanket she had folded over the couch and placed it on her.

"Much better." And after that, she fell back asleep.

"That girl is exhausted." Ellen said, after it was pretty much apparent Bella was not waking up any time soon.

"These nightmares must have been going on for a while." Sam replied.

"What's going on between you and her Dean?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied quickly. Sam just laughed. Ellen looked at him.

"Why is that so funny Sam?" She asked.

"Because, look at them, and he says nothing, when we both know there should be something." Sam replied. Why was he acting like this? Why did he even care?

"Sam shut up." I said quietly so I wouldn't wake her up.

"Where is that Winchester charm Dean?" Ellen teased. I just sat there.

"I barely know her okay… can we just drop this? Come on Sam it's almost dark, we have vampires to kill." I said. I got up carefully and moved her so that she was laying down.

Then we left.

--------

(Bella's POV)

I woke up when it was dark. I kind of remembered moving into the living room, but I was half awake and half asleep… so it was fuzzy. And there was a woman with me.

"Bella? Hi I'm Ellen." She said nicely.

"Sam and Dean's friend?" I asked.

"That's me, are you hungry?" She asked.

I nodded and sat up. She went into the kitchen and brought me back a sandwich.

"So, nightmares and voices huh?" She asked. I just looked at her.

"They told you?" I replied. She nodded.

"Honey, I wasn't going to just come down here on a whim, I had to have a good reason. So when did all this start?" She kept questioning.

"Nightmares, a couple months ago. Voices, all my life." I explained and I kept eating.

"And what about this being watched feeling?" She asked, seeming interested.

"About the same time as the nightmares." I told her.

"Huh…" She said, trying to think about it. "And how long have you had a thing for Dean?"

Now that one caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked, almost choking.

"When you came in here you just sat next to him and laid your head on his shoulder. And when you came out of your room his whole mood just changed. You could feel it. So I'm just wondering what is going on between you two?" Wow. That was unexpected. And I didn't really know how to answer it.

"We have only met twice. I mean I know stuff about him and he knows stuff about me… but I never really thought it was like that. He barely talks to me. And yeah I mean he is gorgeous… but I never really thought he thought much of me." I told her.

"Now honey that is a bunch of bull. Any man who has ever walked past you has probably thought something. And when I say something, I think you know what I'm talking about." She said. I just blushed.

"I think Dean may be the exception." I said quietly. She just sighed.

"Girls your age are so naïve. I have a daughter about your age, or I did… we don't really speak anymore. But she was exactly the same way. Strong and smart, but when it came to men, she was just blind. And I guess at some point I was to. We all are, but when the blindness goes away, and you can see clearly, its all worth it." She told me.

In some ways, I think that was the wisest advice I have ever heard.

------------

(Sam's POV)

We got back around one in the morning. Bella was in her room sleeping again and Ellen was watching TV in the living room. Dean grabbed the first shower, and I talked to Ellen.

"So everything was ok?" I asked.

"Yep. We talked and ate and then she went back to bed." She told me.

"K, good. Thank you so much. We really don't know what to do about her…" I said. She smiled.

"I think she would be a good hunter. Teaching her a thing or two more definitely wouldn't hurt her. The only thing is… well… what is it with her and Dean?" She asked. I laughed.

"You felt it to?" I said smiling.

"Yes, everything changes with him when she is around, almost for the better. For a while he is all tense and scared but then as time goes on he just gets comfortable and calm, almost with out realizing it." She pointed out. I smiled and made sure I still heard the shower water running.

I was going to tell her my biggest secret. The one that I had been hiding since the day after we met Bella. It was the reason I pushed him to her.

"Ok, I wasn't going to say anything… but I had a vision about them…" I told her. She just listened. "Dean doesn't know, I didn't want to tell him… I just wanted to let things take their own course…. But if it turns out like my vision… I think it will be for the best."

Ellen smiled.

"You boys deserve some happiness in your life. And I am glad you want that for your brother. I hope you can find something to Sam." She told me. I smiled. We talked a little more, then she left.

I made Dean sleep on the air mattress again.


	8. Random Nights

Chapter 8: Random Nights

(Bella's POV)

I had slept all day. And I wasn't tired anymore. I had about as much energy as a three year old who had just been given three cups of coffee, and I didn't know what to do with it.

"Dean? Are you asleep?" I asked. He rolled over.

"I was trying…" He said.

"Oh… sorry!" I replied.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… I just… well… can't sleep anymore." I said. I could hear him laugh a little, and I couldn't tell if it was an amused laugh or an annoying laugh.

"Well what do you want to talk about then Bella?" He said. That made me happy.

"Um, well… how was the whole vampire hunting thing?" I asked.

"It went pretty quick… there weren't very many, and they were all together." He said. He explained a little more about the details… but I wasn't in the mood to think about heads being chopped off. So I dazed off a little bit.

"Oh, well I'm glad you all are ok." I ended up saying.

"We always are…" He replied. Which was true. Then he spoke up, about something I didn't expect him to say.

"Bella… do you ever think about… well what happened back at your school? The first time we met… with the succubus, and your friend?" I was in shock for a second and I felt the tears in my eyes.

Of course I thought about it. Almost every single day I thought about it. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"Yeah… I think about it a lot. I mean… I can still see Lindsay laying there, covered in her own blood… and as awful as that was… it isn't the part that bothers me the most…" I had to pause before I choked on my tears.

"The worst part was not knowing when you and Sam were going to come in. And knowing that I would want to die if it went any further… and actually… wanting to die in that moment… because… I mean… I was scared." My voice didn't break, and I kept from crying, at least for a second.

"God how selfish is that? My best friend died and I was worried about what was going to happen to me." I let one tear roll down my face. But that was all. Because I didn't think he would see.

But he did. And in one second, he was by my side, and his hand was on mine. I turned my head to look at him, his face was in some calm form that I hadn't ever seen before. And it scared me, but at the same time made me calm as well.

I don't remember how it happened. But the next second, his lips were on mine. And nothing had ever felt so right in my entire life.

--------------

(Dean's POV)

I don't know what made me do it. Normally when people start to show emotion, I back off into a corner and try to stay as far away as possible. Maybe it was because I brought it up, or maybe it was just because she was Bella, and everything about her fascinated me and scared me to death at the same time.

But when she got upset, I had to go over to her… it was like there was no other option, and when she looked at me… I just did what felt right. And it was right. In fact, it was the most right thing I think I had ever felt.

"Dean?" I heard her question when we broke apart. Her eyes were full of questions, but she wasn't worried or upset anymore.

I put my hand on her face and just looked at her for a second. I couldn't think of anything to say. So I just kissed her again.

After a couple seconds she pushed me back a little.

"Hold on, what is all of this? I mean, I could have sworn that you wanted nothing to do with me… well some of the time… but then the rest of the time I think you do care… but then, well I go back to thinking you don't and… I mean… what's going on?" She rambled. That made me laugh.

"I don't really know…" It was all I could say.

"Well one of us better know… because I don't… I mean, yeah, I liked it… a lot… but, I mean, why? And how? And… what is going on here?" She kept rambling, and it just made me smile more.

"Bella…" I said.

"Yeah?" She replied. And I kissed her again, just a little.

"Do you really need an explanation?" I said afterwards.

"I guess not…" She whispered.

Surprisingly nothing went further then that. We stayed up for a while, and talked, and kiss randomly, and then later on we just fell asleep, and when I woke up, she was in my arms. And it was perfect.

----------

(Bella's POV)

I woke up the next morning with Dean holding me. And I loved it. There had been no nightmares, or voices, or weird feelings in the hours that we had been laying there together.

But he was leaving today. And things were so unsure. In one night I went from thinking he strongly disliked me, to wondering what exactly was going on with us. I didn't want him to leave. But I didn't know how I was going to get him to stay. He couldn't… it wasn't possible.

"Dean… when are you leaving?" I asked calmly. He sighed.

"Soon probably." He didn't sound too happy about it either. I pulled out of his arms and got out of bed.

"Then maybe you should start getting your stuff together…" I said quietly. I heard him get up to, and walk towards me, the next minute his arms were around me.

"Don't move…" He said. And then he walked out of the room. I was confused, what was he up to?

-------------

(Sam's POV)

I had been up for a little while and I started getting all our stuff together so that Dean and I could leave. A little while later, he burst out of Bella's room, looking like he wanted something.

"Bella needs to come with us." He said. I just stood there.

"Ok?" I asked.

"That's it? You don't have anything against it? No worries or anything?" He asked.

"No… I mean… yeah we are going to have to be careful and teach her. But it is probably just as dangerous, if not more for her to be here by herself with all these weird feelings and nightmares. Plus, I think having her around will be good for you…. What happened last night?" I asked. But I already knew. I had a vision earlier the day before.

"I just can't let anything happen to her." He said.

"Alright, let's hit the road then…" I replied.


	9. Road Trips

Chapter 9: Road Trips

(Bella's POV)

I had been on the road for three weeks now. And it was proving to be really difficult. Not that I wasn't enjoying it… I actually liked my 'hunting lessons' as the boys called them…

I really liked them at first, when it was just Dean and me… but then Sam started to notice that we weren't getting much done… so he had started supervising, which, yeah, they were still fun, I loved being around the guys. But, I really liked just being around Dean.

The food was bad, sleep was a rarity, and the motel rooms were crappy. But at the same time, I hadn't felt this content in a long time. It was like I actually belonged somewhere, and I was doing something that meant something, with people who I trusted.

Sleep was rare, like I said. So I tried to get as much as possible. I had been curled up in the back seat of the Impala for hours and kept drifting in and out of slumber. That is until I had a wake up call.

The car had stopped and Dean was kneeling next to me, his mouth on my neck.

"Five more minutes…" I grumbled. He laughed a little.

"Bella, we are at a motel… you can sleep inside." He told me. I groaned and opened my eyes. It was dark now. I got up and we went inside another dingy room. But it had beds, and a shower. So I was game.

I crashed down on the mattress farthest away from the door.

"Bella…" Sam said.

"What!" I almost yelled. I could feel them rolling there eyes and laughing at me. I wanted to hit them.

"You want the first shower?" He asked. Ok, so he was trying to be nice.

"Fine." I said. But I wasn't in the mood to be nice back. I grabbed my stuff and went into the bathroom for a good thirty minutes, and came out of the shower feeling like a new person.

Sam was on his laptop, and Dean was chewing on some kind of fast food and watching an old horror movie on TV. There was another bag of food sitting next to him.

"Mine?" I asked. He nodded, not moving his eyes. I just rolled mine and grabbed the food and sat next to him.

I started to eat and then noticed he was watching 'It' that damn clown movie that had given me nightmares ever since I could remember.

I quickly turned my back to the TV.

"What?" Dean asked laughing at my sudden movement.

"This movie freaking scarred my childhood forever." I told him, taking another French fry out of the bag.

"See Dean, I told you that being afraid of clowns is normal!" Sam exclaimed. I laughed a little at that one.

"Bella… nothing is going to get you." Dean joked with me. I just rolled my eyes and kept my back to the TV. I could tell he was trying not to tell me that things like that didn't happen, because we all knew they did.

I finished my dinner and climbed under the covers, trying to drown out the sound of the movie, but it didn't happen.

Truthfully I didn't know why I was still scared of it. I wasn't afraid of much anymore. Hell, I had helped fight off a pack of werewolves just a few days before. Performed an exorcism a week ago… but yet a fictional movie about murdering clowns, I couldn't handle.

Dean turned the TV off eventually and climbed under the covers with me.

"Not asleep?" He asked when he saw my eyes were still open.

"Nope, because my bitch of a friend decided to watch a movie that for some reason I can't get over being scared of." I said sarcastically.

"I'm a bitch and I'm just a friend? Now that kind of hurts Bella." He said, trying to be serious. It didn't work.

"You are a very cute bitch and an extremely… giving… friend." I said, trying to find the right words.

Three weeks into this whole thing and Dean and I hadn't really established our relationship. We were more then just friends… that was obvious… but we never really officially became a couple.

And I don't think either of us wanted to establish that. It scared the hell out of me. I had never been good with relationships. And I don't even think Dean had ever had one…

"I can accept that for now I guess. Except the bitch part… that one you are going to pay for…" He replied. I laughed.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it Winchester?" I asked. Then he gave me that look. The look that made it impossible for me to say anything else. It froze me… and if I was standing, it had the power to make me want to fall over.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said, in the voice that went with the look.

He reached over and turned out the lamp by our bed, then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly to him.

"This isn't much of a punishment buddy." I whispered.

"Oh just wait Bella… you are in for it." He kissed my head.

That night, I didn't have nightmares about clowns.

----------

(Dean's POV)

I didn't sleep much last night. A lot of the time I was thinking about how I was going to 'punish' Bella for our whole joking thing earlier, and a lot of time I was just looking at her, and wondering what we were.

Nothing was ever said, we hadn't really called the whole boyfriend girlfriend card. Which was fine by me, I never liked those labels anyways. But at the same time, and for the first time ever, I wanted some sort of label.

She was Bella and I was Dean, and that just seemed to be it.

The truth was, I was almost scared of us establishing something, and I think she was to. Commitment wasn't ever something I was good at, and I don't think she had good experiences with it either.

I knew things with Bella were different. I could feel it. Which sounded so weird and not right at all, but it was true.

That's what I was learning. That no matter how odd things sounded, or how uncomfortable they made me, that didn't stop them from being true.

I don't know how the hell I got through twenty something years of hunting with out realizing that, but it wasn't a bad thing to know.

I looked down at Bella. There were a million things I wanted to do at that moment. Unfortunately, she was asleep and Sam was just three feet away. So there was no way that those things were going to happen.

It was also weird how perfect I found her when she was far from perfect. I mean she was beautiful in one of the oddest ways. Right now for example, she was asleep, her hair still a little damp from taking a shower, no make-up, and wearing an oversized college sweatshirt. But she was still just as gorgeous as she would be when she was actually dressed and everything, if not more.

But she had funny habits. Like not eating the edges of her food, and how she would never show any feeling of weakness, and sometimes when she was thinking really hard, she would start to bite her nails…. And sometimes she kicked in her sleep… but for some reason all that seemed strangely ok with me.

And like I said, as strange as these things were, that didn't mean they weren't true. And that almost scared the hell out of me.

The truth that didn't scare me was that I was glad she was lying next to me, and I was glad she was on the road with us. And I would do anything I had to, to make sure that nothing happened to her.


End file.
